neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Pixelvader
Pixelvaders (シカベーダー, Shikabēdā) are recurring enemies in the Neptunia franchise. They're based on the Space Invaders' Invaders. Monster Cave Variant Behavior Skills Monster Cave Pixelvaders have 3 skills: *Attack (0 SP) *Slash (0 SP) *Explosion (120 SP) Attack Patterns Monster Cave Pixelvaders aren't very dangerous, since they have two basic skills (Attack and Slash) and Explosion, which is the only relevant skill they have, however they can cast this skill only two times, since they don't have SP enough to cast more of them. Pixelvaders tend to use their two "Explosion"s at the beginning of a battle, once they run out of SP, they will only use Attack or Slash. Partners Monster Cave Pixelvaders can have some partners to help them, five combinations are known: A Pixelvader and Ms. Clyde ( ) *23 EXP / 29 EXP (EXP Up) *16 Credits / 20 Credits (Credits Up) A Pixelvader and 2 Ms. Clydes ( ) *35 EXP / 45 EXP (EXP Up) *24 Credits / 31 Credits (Credits Up) 2 Pixelvaders and 2 Ms. Clydes ( ) *46 EXP / 59 EXP (EXP Up) *32 Credits / 41 Credits (Credits Up) 2 Pixelvaders and Ms. Clyde ( ) *34 EXP / 44 EXP (EXP Up) *24 Credits / 31 Credits (Credits Up) 3 Pixelvaders and Ms. Clyde ( ) *45 EXP / 58 EXP (EXP Up) *32 Credits / 41 Credits (Credits Up) "Mascot Returns" Variant (Colosseum) Behavior Skills Colosseum (Mascot Returns) Pixelvaders have 3 skills: *Mega Slash (0 SP) *High Explosion (160 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *High X. Gust (320 SP) *Beam & (700 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Colosseum (Mascot Returns) Pixelvaders' main skills are Mega Slash and Seal Attack, but they can use High Explosion or High X. Gust instead often. In rare cases they use Beam. When Colosseum (Mascot Returns) Pixelvaders run out of SP they only use Mega Slash. Below 50% HP When Colosseum (Mascot Returns) Pixelvaders' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Beam increase greatly. Partners Colosseum (Mascot Returns) Pixelvaders can have some partners to help them, only one combination is known: A Pixelvader, a Dogoo, a Clione and a Skill Jammer mk2 ( ) *71,690,000 EXP / 93,197,000 EXP (EXP Up) *3,296,600 Credits / 4,285,580 Credits (Credits Up) "Gamindustri's Mascot" Variant (Colosseum) Behavior Skills The Pixelvaders from the "Gamindustri's Mascot" battle at the Colosseum have 5 skills: *Power Bash (0 SP) *High Explosion (160 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *High X. Gust (320 SP) *Beam & (700 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Colosseum (Gamindustri's Mascot) Pixelvaders' main skills are Power Bash and Seal Attack. Occasionally they can use High Explosion or High X. Gust instead, or in rare cases, Beam. When Colosseum (Gamindustri's Mascot) Pixelvaders run out of SP they only use Power Bash. Below 50% HP When Colosseum (Gamindustri's Mascot) Pixelvaders' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Beam increase greatly. Partners Colosseum (Gamindustri's Mascot) Pixelvaders can have some partners to help them, only one combination is known: A Pixelvader, two Dogoos and an Eggplanter ( ) *77,725 EXP / 101,042 EXP (EXP Up) *25,081 Credits / 32,605 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Invader Same Model *Malvader *Nanovader *Poxvader Similar *Eggplanter Gallery Pixelvader.png|A Pixelvader PixelvaderSide.png|A Pixelvader (Side View) PixelvaderBack.png|A Pixelvader (Back View) PixelvaderBlock.png|A Pixelvader defending himself. PixelvaderLowHP.png|A Pixelvader at Low HP. Trivia *They're the first Vader-type enemies you encounter in the game. Navigation Category:Enemies Category:Vader Category:Colosseum Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Article stubs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Colosseum Enemies